particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flag of Beiteynu
Due to its long and chaotic history there have been a number of flags accross time used to represent the area known as Beiteynu. The earliest known flag was that of the migrationary semitic tribes from Squibble. This took the form of a completely yellow rectangle and was carried across Terra. However examples of this flag have only been found as far as Cildania and it can not be equated as a flag of Beiteynu. The First Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu used a flag very similar to this however the yellow rectangle became bisected with one half coloured red. Examples of this flag have been found at several battle sites and royal palaces. Whilst it is largely considered to have been the flag of Beiteynu this is however no conclusive proof that it was used as a national flag. In any case since the collapse of the First Jewish Homeland, supporters of a monarchy have adopted a new flag. What is known is the flag of Pontesi at the time and it was this flag that was implemented as the flag of Beiteynu during the occupation of 1493 to 1966. However at the same time the World Jewish Council used a different flag. It was this flag that would become that of the Second Jewish Homeland. Following the three nation occupation in 2154 the victorious coalition decided to humiliate the Jewish population further by forcing them to accept a black cross on a white background as their national flag. According to one Darnussian general this was meant to symbolise "the crossing out of Zionist territorial demands" but to most it simply symbolised Christianity. In 2173 the Third Jewish Homeland achieved independence and brought in a new flag. It was similar to previous Homeland flags except the design was more intricate and was the first Jewish flag to use the colour white. This flag lasted until 2283 when the Judean People's Front took dictatorial powers and as a sign of respect to their allies made the national flag that of the Snakes On A Plane organisation]]. In 2309 Pontesian troops invaded Beiteynu and established the Pnték Hyéonékaiék Jeztadraki in which the national flag was made that of the Pnték population of Tadraki. In 2318 a dual state situation of "Disputed Territories" was worked out and a new flag was implemented for the Fourth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu. At the same time the Beiteynu Resistance Committee functioned under another flag. Finally in 2359 the Fifth Jewish Homeland was formed and secured Jewish control over all five Mehoz. Whilst some called for the flag of the Fourth Jewish Homeland to be maintained and others argued for that of the Third Homeland it was eventually decided to create a new flag for the new state. One item of note is that all flags since the First Jewish Homeland have made use of the Star of David, the symbol of Judaism and so named due to its affiliation with King David I. Category:Beiteynu